


make it feel like a movie you saw in your youth

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First years as second years, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Party Games, Queerplatonic Relationships, Underage Drinking, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, at the very end, not explicitly stated but that's what yams and tsukki are!!, that's a legit tag oh my god, uuhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: And that's how they find themselves juggling a half-full bottle of saké between them, all hopes of studying abandoned with their sobriety.Yachi's cheeks are flushed when she chirps, "We should play a game!""Ooh, which one?" Yamaguchi asks.Hinata's arm shoots forward, his body tipping with the momentum as he shouts, "21 questions! Let's get in a circle!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	make it feel like a movie you saw in your youth

**Author's Note:**

> hi! oh my god, this was so fun to write ~~only took like eight hours holy crap, i was INSPIRED~~
> 
> big thanks to [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa) who beta-ed this in like, five minutes, bless them
> 
> i hope you enjoy! (´∀｀•)

After a long practice, the five second years find themselves lazing around Tsukishima's bedroom floor, open books and loose sheets of paper scattered around them. They _should_ be studying, but the recent grief of losing at the Interhigh Qualifiers _again_ keeps them distracted. 

Especially Hinata. 

Who keeps groaning miserably and shoving his face into the carpet. 

Kageyama scowls and digs his foot into Hinata's side. " _Hinata_." 

The answering groan turns into a high-pitched whine as Kageyama curses and uses his foot to shake Hinata. 

Yachi laughs, sets down her pen and leans back. "We might as well take a break then." 

Tsukishima frowns. "It's only been an hour." 

Yamaguchi pokes at Tsukishima's arm and tries not to snicker at his disgruntled expression. "Hey. Tsukki. _Hey_." 

Tsukishima tilts away from the incessant poking. "What?" 

"Do you have any saké to drown our sorrows?" 

" _Yamaguchi_." 

Yamaguchi cackles. 

Hinata shoots up from his spot on the floor, Kageyama's foot falling away. His eyes are bright and there's an imprint on his freckled cheek from the carpet. "Did I hear _saké_?" 

Tsukishima gives the flattest look he can muster. 

And that's how they find themselves juggling a half-full bottle of saké between them, all hopes of studying abandoned with their sobriety. 

Yachi's cheeks are flushed when she chirps, "We should play a game!" 

"Ooh, which one?" Yamaguchi asks. 

Hinata's arm shoots forward, his body tipping with the momentum as he shouts, " _21 questions_! Let's get in a circle!" 

They push the stray books and papers away and shift into a wonky circle, knees and elbows grazing. Hinata bounces where he's seated, Kageyama to his left and Tsukishima to his right. Yamaguchi is on Tsukishima's other side and Yachi fills the space between him and Kageyama. 

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up his nose and sighs. "Who's going first?" 

Kageyama takes a sip of the saké with a frown then passes the bottle to Yachi. "Shouldn't Hinata go first since he suggested it?" 

"Ack! Give me a minute!" Hinata fists his hands into his hair as he thinks. "Oh! Yachi!" 

Yachi startles, the saké sloshing dangerously before Yamaguchi snatches it. "Um, yes?" 

"How did you find out the volleyball club needed a new manager?" 

Yachi's flush turns cherry-red and she hides her face in her hands. "U-Um, Kiyoko-san is really pretty!" She spreads her fingers to peek at the faces of the other four, then waves her hands frantically when she finds all eyes trained on her. "I didn't know what she was asking and I just agreed because I didn't want to disappoint her, but I'm really glad I did. I'm really happy I get to be a part of it all and be your friend!" 

Yamaguchi and Hinata look close to tears and she fumbles before she's tackled into a hug by the two. She shrieks at the impact and giggles when they tighten their holds. "Okay! Get off, get off!" 

They back off into their spaces with beaming smiles. 

"Yachi," Kageyama says, "It's your turn." 

"Right! Tsukishima!" She points with whip-like speed and sways a bit until Kageyama steadies her. "We can ask anything right?" 

Yamaguchi perks up from where he's leaned on Tsukishima and smirks. "Is this gonna get dirty?" 

Tsukishima hums as Yachi smacks a hand to her thigh and yells, "No! I just want to know about his first kiss!" 

"Easy," Tsukishima says, "Yamaguchi when we were thirteen." 

Hinata chokes and then veers into Tsukishima's space, clutching the bottle of saké to his chest. "Really?" 

Tsukishima shrugs and turns to look at Kageyama who looks like his milk's gone sour. "What about you, King?" 

Kageyama blinks. "What?" 

"I'm taking Yachi's question. First kiss?" 

Kageyama's expression twists up again and he shakes his head. "Haven't had it yet." He pries the saké from Hinata's hands and sticks his tongue out once he gets it, taking a swig. "Dumbass." 

Hinata tugs on Kageyama's ear with a, "Hey!" 

Kageyama swats at the offending hand then turns to the person it belongs to. "Your first kiss?" 

Hinata lights up. "My friends Izumin and Kouji! We were fourteen." Hinata turns to Yachi. "Who was yours?" 

Yachi nods. "Kiyoko-san." 

Hinata whistles. "Nice!" 

Yamaguchi shakes Yachi by the arm as he coaxes the saké from Kageyama and sing-songs " _Your turn_." 

Yachi mumbles, "Yams is dangerous drunk," to herself and proceeds to ask him, "Do you have any crushes right now?" 

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrow and his freckles stand out more when his blush grows darker. "That captain from Johzenji." 

Tsukishima snorts. "He has a thing for piercings." 

"I do!" Yamaguchi shouts. "Kageyama-kun!" 

Kageyama jolts. "Huh?" 

"What's your favorite kind of milk?" 

Kageyama looks horrified as he whispers, " _No_." 

" _Yes_." 

"...If I was dying and could only have one type of milk it would be strawberry milk," he deadpans. 

"Good choice," Tsukishima pipes as he drinks the last bit of saké and sets the bottle aside. 

Kageyama turns to Yachi. "Cats or dogs?" 

Yachi scrambles for her pen and when she finds it shakes it in the air. It has a _Hello Kitty_ charm hanging from the clip. "Cats! Hinata-kun, what's your favorite facial feature?" 

"Uh…" Hinata taps his cheek as he gazes up at the ceiling. "I really like smiles." He looks back to Yachi. "They can mean so many different things." 

Yachi hums. "That's cute." 

Hinata nods and looks to Tsukishima, squints, before blurting, "Are you a virgin?" 

Yamaguchi laughs and smacks Tsukishima across the back as he flushes pink. Tsukishima adjusts his glasses before lightly shaking his head no. 

Yamaguchi laughs harder, raising a triumphant fist and wheezing out, "I took his virginity!" 

Tsukishima puts his face in his palm and groans. "You're ridiculous." 

"Aw, don't be like that Tsukki," Yamaguchi says as he pushes Tsukishima sideways. 

Tsukishima pushes back and sits up with a clearing of his throat, looking at the far wall. " _Anyways_ , since we probably just confused the hell out of them, Yamaguchi, what's our relationship?" 

Yamaguchi points to the air with a bright smile on his face as he addresses the other three. "We kind of have a friends with benefits thing going on! But we don't really like to call it that, it makes it sound bad. Like, we've done all that and more and we're not interested in being in a romantic relationship with each other. There's probably a word for it somewhere." 

"Ooh, neat. Are you interested in dating, though? And would you still do stuff with each other even if you were dating someone?" 

Tsukishima doesn't hold back a smirk. "Not your turn, Shrimp." 

Yamaguchi nails the back of his head, eliciting a whine and knocking his glasses to the floor. "Don't listen to him. Yes, we wanna date other people and we'd do whatever our partner would be comfortable with," he says with a shrug. 

Hinata nods as Yamaguchi turns to Kageyama. "Fuck, marry, kill. Tsukishima, Hinata, and Yachi." 

Yachi smacks at the carpet. "Wait! Is that allowed? Are we allowed to do that?" 

"Our game, our rules," Tsukishima says as he retrieves his glasses and rubs the back of his head. 

Kageyama wrinkles his nose as he says, "Fuck Tsukishima, marry Yachi, and kill Hinata." 

" _Kageyama_!" Hinata shrieks. 

Kageyama shoves Hinata towards the floor by the head. "Shut up, dumbass! Tsukishima's hot and I don't wanna be bound to you for life, so deal with it!" 

Yachi flounders and hides in her sweatshirt as Kageyama turns to her. "Yachi, what's your favorite music genre?" 

Yachi lifts her face halfway, looking like a hippo in water. "Oh. Pop music. Yamaguchi-kun, what's your favorite food?" 

"Soggy french fries!" 

Hinata makes a noise of disgust. "Like, floppy or mush?" 

"Floppy." 

Yachi snickers and pops out of her sweatshirt, doing air quotes as she says, "'Floppy.'" 

Kageyama snorts. 

Yamaguchi pouts then asks, "Hinata, what's the longest you've ever been awake for?" 

"Maybe thirty-five hours? I like sleeping." Hinata's eyelids droop with the words. "Kags, what're your labels?" 

Kageyama looks up from where he was inspecting his nails. "Aromantic, gray-sexual, and cis." 

"Inch resting," Hinata mumbles as he twists and leans his back against Tsukishima's side. 

Kageyama stares at the wall for a long moment before turning his gaze on Tsukishima. "Any weird turn ons?" 

"Freckles," Tsukishima says despondently. 

Hinata slips into Tsukishima's lap. 

Yamaguchi chokes on a laugh and hides a smile behind his hand. "Oh, _however_ do you contain yourself around us?" 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. You panic every time you see someone attractive." 

"And we were like, 'We know, but hey.'" 

Tsukishima's hand finds its way into Hinata's hair. He's fallen asleep. "You're insufferable." 

"And yet, you still love me!" 

"Sure," Tsukishima concedes. "Yachi, what's your favorite fruit?" 

Yachi looks up from where she's poking at a drooling Kageyama's cheek squished to her shoulder and says, "Cherries. Yamaguchi-kun, what's yours?" 

"I like star fruit the most, I think." Yamaguchi yawns after the words leave his mouth. "I'm tired." 

Yachi nods though a yawn and lowers herself to the floor, Kageyama falling across her stomach. "Time to sleep then." 

Tsukishima tosses his glasses onto his bed and rubs his eyes before laying down, Yamaguchi snuggling up to his side and Hinata's head on his thighs. 

They wake up the next morning in a groggy rush and Tsukishima frets about how they're lucky it's Saturday and how Akiteru will cover for them if his parents find out the saké's missing. 

They end up breaking the bottle in the woods around Hinata's house and each of them keeps a shard for sentiment's sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> shot this one full of headcanons, i hope you liked it! i WANT to write more for this, maybe a series, with tsukihina and yams/teru, but _WHO FUCKING KNOWS NOT ME!_ i am so unreliable
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> title comes from ["dreamland" by glass animals](https://youtu.be/BE7vBk_zLA4)


End file.
